My favorite pupil
by MalleoGurl
Summary: some professor/agent 9 lemon for a friend because he's awkward and gross.


The laboratory was silent without Agent 9 around. And only a month after the Sorceress' defeat, he was still a hyperactive, annoying monkey

with a paranoia for rhynocs. Professor had heard the story millions of times about the group of rhynoc kids who would bully Agent 9 as a child,

back when he was still known as little Adrian. Today, the primate was off in his own little world, climbing palm trees and just shooting his laser

pistol randomly. This usually happened when Professor was working on something in the lab, refusing to talk to Agent 9. Besides, Agent 9 and

even himself were complete loners. Spending time by themselves is what gets them through the day. Professor was in the midst of fixing the

laboratory's big screen monitor, as it had shut off unexpectedly. And once he got this fixed, Agent 9 would quit complaining about the lack of

big screen television. Even though various times Professor had told him that that is _not_ what the monitor is for. Agent 9 entered the lab,

passing Professor and going into the kitchen.

"If you're looking for cereal, there is none. We ran out after _someone_ ate it all."

Professor called.

"What're you talking about, old man."

Agent 9 replied. Professor rolled his eyes. He unscrewed the lid into the control panel, seeing a huge amount of chewed wires.

"Agent 9! Why are these wires all chewed up?!"

"Hell if I know!"

Agent 9 yelled back. Professor looked inside with a flashlight, noticing a bird.

"Shit..."

He murmured to himself. He never really cussed, except this time, he was frightened.

"Agent 9, come get this bird out."

The primate let out a groan, coming into the room. He kneeled beside Professor, climbing inside of the control panel. Professor stayed back,

letting Agent 9 do the dirty work. He heard a squawk, and noticed some feathers flying. Agent 9 came out, his hand around the bird's neck.

Professor expected Agent 9 to take the bird outside, only to witness Agent 9 snap his neck. The bird made a small cry before his sudden

death. Professor was wide eyed.

"My... Is something the matter?"

"No. I'm just sick of these fucking birds."

Agent 9 cussed.

"There's no need for swearing, Agent 9."

Professor snapped. Agent 9 rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the bird's body outside. Professor looked inside, noticing a nest. Luckily, there

weren't any eggs. He simply cleaned it out and disposed of it. Professor had to get a set of new wires for his monitor. He decided to work on it

tomorrow, due to the fact that it was getting late. Agent 9 came inside, after disposing of the bird's corpse. He headed into his room and took

a shower. Professor headed into the basement. He noticed cans and pieces of candy were scattered all over the couch, desk and even the

floor. Of course, without the big monitor, Agent 9 had to "suffer" and use the actual television screen. Professor took his lab coat off, revealing

his black shirt with rolled up sleeves. Once he flipped the tv on, he cringed at the sight of a porno. He quickly flipped the channel.

"Dammit, Agent 9..."

He muttered. He sat on the couch, settling down on a show that explained black holes. He heard footsteps come down the stairs. Agent 9

entered, getting into the mini fridge and grabbing a "happy drink". Or that's at least what Agent 9 calls them.

"No alcohol tonight. Elora's birthday is tomorrow, and I am _not_ dragging a hung over monkey around."

Professor said. Agent 9 stared at him, taking a sip just to annoy him.

"Agent 9."

Professor said with an angry tone.

Agent 9 then chugged the can, spanking the bottom of it into his mouth.

"You're so immature! Even at 24 years old, you still haven't grown up!"

Professor hissed.

"And I never will."

Agent 9 hissed back, taking a few more cans upstairs with him. Professor shook his head, his anger rising. He clenched the couch arm, trying

to clear his head by watching tv. Professor soon calmed, his eyes beginning to shut on him. He leaned over, falling asleep.

* * *

Professor awoke, the television still on. At first, he was confused, then remembered what had happened. He stood up, scratching his head.

The news was on, and it was only 11 PM. He decided that he should probably check on Agent 9. He headed upstairs, going for the hallway.

Professor knocked on Agent 9's door, hearing no answer. He knocked again. After no answer, he opened the door. Agent 9 was drunk as can

be, trying to focus his eyes on Professor.

"I'm so glad you listened to me."

Professor said with sarcasm, smiling angrily. Agent 9 didn't answer. He leaned against the wall, blinking his eyes unevenly. He was shirtless,

nothing but girl's underwear on. They were too small for him, half his "junk" hanging out. Professor noticed, giving him a strange look.

"You're weird."

He commented, although to his surprise, this aroused him slightly. For only being a 56 year old, he hadn't felt this feeling in awhile. A blush

crept onto his face. Agent 9 closed his eyes, letting the can fall. Professor grabbed it. It looked like it was the last one.

"Well, no more for you, I suppose."

"...Wha...?"

Agent 9 opened his eyes. Professor smirked. Agent 9 got up, stumbling a little bit. Professor eyed his lower half, the pink undies once again

catching his attention.

_What the hell. Like he'll remember anyway. And who will even know._

Professor shoved him gently back onto the bed.

"...I need..."

Agent 9 didn't finish his sentence, laying back. He looked at Professor, smiling a little. Professor ran his hands up and down Agent 9's chest,

his left hand slowly making it's way to Agent 9's manhood. Professor grew stiff, something that hadn't happened all to often. He grunted, the

annoyance of his erection interrupting him. He grabbed Agent 9's legs, placing his feet onto his swollen member. The primate slowly ran his

feet against it, unaware of what was happening. Professor let out a short moan, both his hands now on Agent 9's belly. He slowly peeled

down his undies, revealing Agent 9's member. Professor bit his lip, wrapping his hand around it. Agent 9 blinked a little, then grunted as his

manhood grew stiff. Professor unzipped his pants. Agent 9's feet wrapped around his dick, stroking at a slow pace. Professor breathed a bit

heavily, thrusting his hips. This continued awhile longer, until Agent 9's back arched. He moaned loudly as a small white stream erupted from

his member, rolling down Professor's hand.

"Oh dear..."

Professor moaned. He then grabbed Agent 9's desk chair, pulling it up. He sat down, pulling Agent 9 towards him. He placed his hand on his

head, commanding him to kneel in front of him. Agent 9 groped his member, slowly putting his mouth over it.

"Good boy..."

Professor rubbed his head. Agent 9 slowly bobbed his head, letting out small grunts. Professor sighed, feeling lost in ecstasy. Agent 9's tail

waved around slowly. A couple minutes passed when Professor began to feel a burning sensation. He clenched his eyes shut, his glasses

becoming foggy from his body heat. He let his release go. Agent 9 leaned away with a confused expression. Professor stood him up, laying

back against the bed.

"I'm sure you have some around here somewhere..."

Professor basically said to himself, looking around the room. He kneeled down, finding the box of condoms he wanted under the bed. After

few minutes, he placed one on, positioning himself in front of his favorite pupil. He slid the undies to one side. Professor

watching Agent 9's face for any type of discomfort. Agent 9 moaned loudly.

"Pro-Professor..."

He moaned. The older one began thrusting, slowly and deeply. Agent 9 let out short whimpers, his tail wildly waving around. Professor began

to sweat, wishing he had taken his clothes off earlier. His hands were rested on Agent 9's hips. Awhile passed when Professor began to pick

up speed. His legs shivered, as he began thrusting quickly. Agent 9's moans turned into cries.

"Ahhh..."

Professor moaned before orgasming. Although he was still sensitive, he kept thrusting to please Agent 9.

"Cum for me, Agent 9..."

Agent 9 sighed something non understandable.

"Come on..."

Professor grunted. Agent 9 groaned, his short cries coming back. He bit his lip as he orgasmed. Professor smiled, rubbing his cheek.

"That's my boy..."

Agent 9 was asleep within minutes. Professor positioned Agent 9 correctly into his bed. He had hoped Agent 9 wouldn't remember this,

because if he did, then everyone would know. Agent 9 couldn't keep a secret.

* * *

The next morning, Professor was in the basement, cleaning up Agent 9's mess.

"Professor."

He looked back and saw Agent 9 standing there. He had placed his green pants on to hide his girl underwear, although Professor already knew.

"What is it?"

"When's Elora's party?"

"In an hour. Get ready."

Agent 9 nodded, going back upstairs. Professor was done, heading upstairs himself.

"Professor!"

A different voice yelled. Professor jumped, letting out a yelp. He turned a corner and saw Hunter.

"Ah... Hello Hunter."

"Is Agent 9 alright? He called me really early this morning. He was pretty upset."

Professor felt his heart skip a beat.

"W-was he now?"

"Yeah. He said he had a weird dream that you two... Well... Uh, you know. He said it felt so real."

Professor coughed uncomfortably.

"Well, I can assure you that I don't have those type of feelings for Agent 9."

Hunter nodded.

"Well, I came to discuss Elora's party to. Got anything for her?"

Professor looked a bit disappointed.

"No. I got her a card and some gems. I tried calling Spyro, but he didn't reply."

"Shit. That's too bad."

Hunter frowned. Agent 9 came downstairs, with different clothes on. Hunter smiled at him.

"Feeling better, buddy?"

"No."

"It was just a dream, Agent 9."

Hunter answered. Professor knew it was coming.

"I don't know. I was pretty fucked up last night."

"Well, I told you not to drink. It causes strange dreams."

Agent 9 stared at him for a second.

"Then why's my box of condoms misplaced. They're always under the bed."

I never put those back. Professor panicked. Hunter was frozen with shock. Agent 9 headed into the basement, leaving an awkward feeling between Hunter

and Professor.

"Professor... You two didn't... Really do that... Did you?"

Professor sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hunter."


End file.
